


Valentine's Day

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick on Valentine's Day, but is determined to not let it ruin his special plans with Jack.





	Valentine's Day

Alex absolutely loved Valentine’s Day. While he did think that it was a bit cheesy, he loved it because he got to spoil his boyfriend of two years, Jack. This was going to be their third Valentine’s Day together as a couple, and Alex wanted to make everything extra special for Jack. He booked a reservation at one of the best restaurants in town, and had some surprises planned for after dinner, one of which was a present that Jack had been wanting for quite a while now. Alex saw all of this as a thank you for Jack, since Jack had always done so much for him, like taking care of him when he was unwell, picking him back up when he was down, the list was endless. When Alex woke up on the morning of February 14th feeling absolutely terrible, he was beyond upset. He was freezing but still sweating, his body was extremely sore, and his stomach was uneasy. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already noon. He also saw that Jack wasn’t in bed next to him, which confused him at first. Then he remembered that Jack had gone to visit his family, and would be back around five in the afternoon, just in time to make their five-thirty reservation.  
“Okay, I have five hours to put myself together, so Jack doesn’t find out about this, at least for today,” Alex told himself in a raspy voice. Speaking bothered his throat, making him break into a painful coughing fit. Once he was finally able to calm himself down, he got out of bed. It was going to be a long, hard day feeling this bad all alone, and not being able to let Jack baby him like he normally did when he got home, but Alex was determined. There was no way that he was going to ruin this day.  
\--------  
It had been a long day for Alex. He’d tried to go to the store to get Jack one other little gift, but decided that he didn’t have enough energy, and didn’t want people to give him stares because of how unwell he looked. He tried to eat a piece of toast, but it didn’t stay in his stomach for very long, making him wonder what would happen at the restaurant when he’d have to eat an entire dinner. After all of that, he decided to try and get himself ready for his night with Jack. Even though he’d gotten worse throughout the day, he was determined to still follow through with the plans he’d made. He’d planned so many great things, and he wasn’t going to let the flu take that away from him. He took a shower, which made him feel a bit less icky, and he took all of the medicine that he figured would help him make it through the night. He put on his suit and fixed his hair in the bathroom. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but he decided that he would come up with some excuse if Jack ever noticed. While he was doing some finishing touches, he heard the front door open.  
“I’m home, Alex!” Jack called from the living room. He walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom that he shared with Alex.  
“Are you in here?” Jack asked, walking in the room.  
“Yeah, just finishing getting ready,” Alex replied from the bathroom. He put everything away and walked into the bedroom.  
“You look great,” Jack said as soon as Alex walked in. he walked over to Alex and tried to give him a hug and a kiss, but Alex pushed him away.  
“You’ll get all of that later, but you’ve got to get ready for dinner now,” Alex explained, happy he was able to play it off.  
“Oh, alright. Give me ten minutes, and I’ll be ready. Where are we going? You haven’t told me,” Jack said, starting to change clothes.  
“It’s a surprise, just dress nice,” Alex said, smirking.  
“Well, I’ve got some guesses since we’re dressing fancy, but I’ll keep them to myself, since you worked hard to plan this night out,” Jack decided.  
“Good,” Alex replied. He felt like he was about to have a coughing fit but tried to stop it so he wouldn’t blow his cover. He was mostly successful, but still let some slip, catching Jack’s attention.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, putting on his tie.  
“Yeah, just swallowed wrong,” Alex lied. Jack seemed to believe it, since he went right back to getting ready.  
“Okay, I’m ready for all of the surprises, let’s go!” Jack exclaimed. They walked downstairs, and to Alex’s car. Alex really did not want to drive at all, but he knew that Jack would get suspicious if Alex asked him to drive. Also, it would ruin his surprise, since he’d have to tell Jack where to go. Luckily, the restaurant was only about ten minutes away from their house. Jack told Alex what he’d done with his family on the ride. Alex was doing his best to listen and seem interested, but the headache and feeling in his stomach was making that quite the challenge for him. When they got to the parking lot of the restaurant, Alex felt very nauseous from driving. As he pulled into a spot, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.  
“Here we are!” Alex exclaimed, once he felt a bit better.  
“My favorite restaurant! I wasn’t expecting this, this is very sweet of you, Alex,” Jack said, smiling at his boyfriend.  
“Only the best for you,” Alex replied, returning the smile. Jack leaned in to give Alex a kiss, but Alex quickly got out of the car.  
“We need to go in, so we can get our reservation on time,” Alex said.   
“Aww, okay. But we’re getting back to that as soon as possible,” Jack replied with a playful smile. Alex laughed in return, and they walked into the restaurant. They went up to the hostess in the front.  
“Two for Gaskarth,” Alex told her. She typed something in her computer, then looked up.  
“Here it is, follow me this way,” she said, grabbing two menus. She walked the boys over to a booth in the back, which Alex noticed was by the bathroom, which made him feel a bit relieved, since he’d probably be needing it later on.  
“Your sever will be right with you,” the hostess said, before walking off.  
“What are you going to get?” Alex asked Jack.  
“The same thing I always get, that seafood pasta dish. What about you?” Jack asked back.  
“I’m not sure yet, maybe a soup or salad,” Alex replied. Honestly, nothing seemed appealing to him since he felt so sick to his stomach, but he knew that he had to get something.  
“That’s boring compared to what you normally get when we come here,” Jack stated.  
“Yeah, well, I wanted to save a bit of money, I guess,” Alex lied.  
“Oh, well, I can just get something cheaper, too, or pay for my own, if you want,” Jack offered.  
“No, I’ve got it, this is my treat to you, you get whatever you want. I just want to get something less expensive for myself. Please, get whatever you want, babe,” Alex assured.  
“Okay, as long as you’re sure,” Jack replied. Seconds later, their waiter walked over.  
“Hey guys, I’m Dave, and I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Do you know what you want to drink?” he asked, pulling out his notepad.  
“I’ll take iced tea,” Jack said.  
“Water is good. I think we’re ready to order dinner, actually,” Alex replied.  
“Great, what would you like?” Dave asked.  
“The seafood pasta, please,” Jack said.   
“I’ll take the house salad,” Alex added. He didn’t know how he was going to get through eating it, but it was at least lighter than what he would normally get.  
“Great, I’ll put that in for you, and come back in just a minute with your drinks and some bread,” Dave said, before walking away.  
“Thank you for taking me here, Alex,” Jack said, making Alex smile.  
“Only the best for you,” Alex replied. Jack stared at Alex for a moment before speaking again.  
“Alex, are you sweating?” Jack asked.  
“I guess I am. Just a bit nervous,” Alex lied.  
“About what?” Jack asked.  
“Just because I’m with you. I still try to win you over every day, you know,” Alex replied, not totally lying this time.  
“You don’t have to try to impress me, I’m already all yours. Maybe you should take off your jacket, though,” Jack suggested.  
“Nah, I’d rather keep it on, it really ties the whole look together,” Alex said, making Jack laugh some. Alex was actually freezing and could not get the chills to leave his body. Dave walked over and set their drinks and bread on the table. Normally, Alex absolutely loved the bread, but smelling it was making his stomach do flips. Jack grabbed a slice, and immediately started to cover it in butter.  
“Are you going to grab a piece?” Jack asked, noticing that Alex hadn’t touched it yet.  
“I will, but I actually really have to pee. I’ll be back,” Alex said, quickly getting up, and leaving Jack alone and in a lot of confusion. Alex went into a stall and sat in front of the toilet. He didn’t end up getting sick, but he stayed in the stall until he knew he’d be okay enough to go back out to Jack. After wiping some of the sweat off of his face, he walked back to the table.  
“You must’ve had a lot of pee,” Jack said, commenting on how long Alex had been gone.  
“Yeah, I’ve drank a lot of water today,” Alex said. He grabbed a piece of bread and put a thin layer of butter on it. He got through about half of the slice before his stomach started doing flips again. he tried to calm himself in his seat, but quickly learned that it wouldn’t work.  
“I’ll be back,” Alex said, getting up.  
“Where are you going?” Jack asked.  
“Bathroom, I have to do the other thing this time,” Alex quickly said, before going into the bathroom again. He went into the same stall and got sick within seconds. It didn’t last very long, since he barely had anything in his stomach at that point. Once he decided that he was done, he washed his mouth out in the sink, then went back to the table. When he got there, he saw that the food had been brought out.  
“Our food came!” Jack exclaimed, picking up his fork. Alex slowly started to pick at his salad. He took a few bites, and the feeling in his stomach quickly made him regret it. He continued to eat it, since he didn’t want to make Jack more suspicious than he probably already was. After about five minutes, Alex knew that he couldn’t handle it anymore.   
“I’ll be back,” Alex said, not even explaining himself before rushing off to the bathroom, for the third time that night. Jack was now confused, and a bit worried. He set down his fork and walked to the bathroom. When he walked in, he heard the sound of someone getting sick.  
“Alex, what’s’ going on?” Jack asked once he heard Alex stop for a moment.  
“I’m fine, go back out there,” Alex said, even though he knew Jack wouldn’t do that.  
“Alex, can you please open up the door?” Jack asked, leaning on the side of the stall. Knowing there was nothing he could do to convince Jack he was okay at this point, he gave in and opened up the door. Jack felt his heart break when he saw his boyfriend on the floor, pale with flushed cheeks, sweating, shaking and looking miserable. Jack went in, relocked the door, and sat next to Alex on the floor of the handicapped stall. Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead.  
“Alex, babe, you’re burning up, why didn’t you tell me you were sick? We could’ve rescheduled all of this,” Jack stated, putting his hand on Alex’s back.  
“I had so many things I was excited about planned, and I didn’t want to ruin it all by being sick. I guess it’s too late for that,” Alex replied, sounding upset with himself.  
“Alex, you didn’t ruin anything. We can just postpone our celebration, it’s really all okay,” Jack replied. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but gagged, before starting to get sick again. Jack rubbed Alex’s back, and pushed his hair out of his face. Once he was done, Alex leaned up against Jack.  
“I feel awful,” Alex mumbled.   
“Why don’t we go back to the table, quickly pay, then we’ll go home so you can get some rest,” Jack offered.  
“That sounds good to me,” Alex replied. Jack helped Alex to his feet, and they walked back to their table. Jack found the waiter and was able to get the check.  
“Let me at least still pay,” Alex said.  
“No, I’ll do it. When we come back when you’re well, you can,” Jack said, giving the waiter his card. Once they were done paying, Jack helped Alex outside.  
“Hand me the keys so I can drive,” Jack requested. Alex gave it to him, and Jack helped Alex get into the passenger side of the car. Jack got into the driver’s seat and started the drive back home. About five minutes into the drive, Alex started to feel really sick again.  
“Jack, pull over,” Alex quickly said, covering his mouth. Jack did, and Alex opened up his door just in time for him to be sick again.  
“You’re really sick, aren’t you?” Jack said, rubbing Alex’s back. After a few minutes, Alex decided that they could go, and Jack finished the drive home. They walked inside, and up to their bedroom. Jack helped Alex put on some sweats and set Alex up in their bed.  
“I’m sorry that I ruined Valentine’s Day,” Alex said, still obviously upset with himself.  
“Alex, you didn’t ruin anything. We all get sick, and sometimes, the timing really sucks. We can have the whole night that you planned out for us when you’re better. Besides, I love taking care of you, and I’m glad that I can do that for you today. Think of it as a Valentine’s gift,” Jack explained, making Alex smile.  
“Thank you, Jack, I appreciate that. There is one thing that we can do tonight. I got you something, and it’s in the closet in a box. Go get it and open it,” Alex instructed. Jack walked to the closet, and grabbed the box wrapped in pink hearts. When he opened it, he saw the acoustic guitar he’d wanted for months.  
“Oh my god, are you serious right now? I’ve wanted this for so long. Alex, you didn’t have to do this,” Jack said, still in total shock.  
“Of course I had to, it’s you, after all,” Alex said, making both of them smile.  
“You’re the best, Alex. I’m so excited to play it, but that’ll wait until tomorrow,” Jack said, turning the light out, then getting in bed next to Alex. He turned on a movie, and let Alex snuggle into him.  
“I know you think that you ruined today, but I promise you that you didn’t. Today isn’t about the things and planned events, it’s about you and me. As long as I have you, my life will always be perfect,” Jack said.  
“You’re the best, you make life so much better for me in every way possible. I love you, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“I love you too, Alex,” Jack said, pulling Alex closer to him to kiss him on the forehead.  
“I finally got my kiss,” Jack joked, making both of them laugh. They eventually fell asleep like this, feeling like the luckiest guys in the world to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it! I've written a bunch of stuff in the past couple weeks, so expect a new story up soon! As always, send in requests if you have them! Happy Valentine's Day! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
